


#23 Fireflies

by LowLand_Viking



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLand_Viking/pseuds/LowLand_Viking
Summary: Duo reflects on fireflies.For "March Madness"
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#23 Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fiction.
> 
> No betas? I'm barely proof reading at this point

#23 Fireflies

Growing up Duo had a brief period of, if not perfect happiness, certainly calm between the violent vagrancy of his upbringing and the unspeakably cruel training for OP: METEOR. Childhood is a lonely time for everyone, but it's worse for children without a “home”, without a touchstone to go back to Duo felt rudderless and drifting until well into his adulthood. He would never admit it to anyone but it's this time in his life that ZERO showed Duo and he always thought reliving that trauma is why he could never win the battle of wills that the ZERO system presents itself as. However, in his namesake Maxwell church, he got his first taste of kindness. The grounds were spacious and lush, especially by colony standards. In a fluke that no engineer could have formulated, L2 housed fireflies at dusk. 

Those pinpoints of light dancing in the courtyard of Maxwell church, the closest place he would call to “home” until he built his own, were pinpoints of hope for a lost child filled with rage and violence. 

Now, securely in his adulthood, married and a father, the war is over and the traumas are over. Now he gets to share this light with the home that he’s built, even after his first one was taken from him. 

Those pinpoints shine the same hope to him now as a man of the world, that they did to the child of war and despair


End file.
